De Moños y Regalos
by saralpp
Summary: Cada Navidad es distinta y a la vez igual a las demás. Pero siempre queda espacio para los preparativos, para las confesiones, para darte cuenta de que la vida te llevo a un lugar donde nunca imaginaste estar. Y para reirse un rato,más si es entre mujeres


**De moños y regalos**

La Sra. Weasley había acabado por prescindir de la ayuda de sus dos nueras y de su hija argumentando que podía acabar la cena sola. Las tres se habían mirado un segundo con expresión de duda y Ginny no había podido contener su incredulidad al respecto, pero su madre se mantuvo firme y el resultado había sido una nueva tarea para todas. Las tres estaban, entonces, en el cuarto de la pelirroja en medio de una cantidad ridícula de papel para envolver, moños, cinta, cajas y regalos para toda la familia con la habitación sumida en un leve pero incomodo silencio consecuencia de los resquicios del rechazo de Ginny hacia su cuñada francesa.

-¿Pogdrias pasagme la cingta trangsparegte?

Hermione susurro un suave sí antes de pasarle a Fleur la cinta que estaba a su derecha. Ginny, que en ese momento se disponía a tomarla, soltó un bufido de inconformidad antes de tomar la cinta roja para continuar envolviendo.

-¿Sugcede algo malo?-pregunto Fleur con un leve tinte desafiante que a Ginny le tomo por sorpresa pero a Hermione no.

-No lo sé-contestó la pelirroja y miro a Hermione como si esperará que fuera la causa de la pregunta-¿Sucede?

Hermione negó para sí misma y miro a Fleur con un poco de dificultad. Había superado hacia mucho el hecho de que alguna vez Ron prácticamente babeara por ella pero la reciente intromisión de cierta periodista entrometida recordándoselo había hecho que de nuevo sintiera dificultad para mirar a la rubia.

-No sucede nada Fleur-explico- al menos no con nosotras.

Fleur pareció aliviada y sonrió conciliadoramente. Giro su cabeza graciosamente para hacer su cabello platinado hacia atrás y continuar envolviendo lo que tenía en las manos.

-Lo siengto entonces

Hermione pareció recibir esa imagen como un golpe y también siguió con su trabajo, incomoda y tratando de alejarse más de la cuenta para cortar el papel. Ginny las miro a ambas confundida antes de fruncir el gesto de manera peligrosa y soltar con poca delicadeza el paquete que aun sostenía.

-Muy bien-dijo poniendo la caja junto a las otras- ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos?

-¿Pergdona?-pregunto Fleur mirándola como si no entendiera pero de nuevo con ese tinte desafiante en la voz. Hermione tardo un poco más en hacer caso y cuando lo hizo miro solo a la pelirroja.

-No sé de que hablas Ginny-dijo colocando un paquete perfectamente envuelto en el montón correspondiente y tomando otro regalo para empezar a envolverlo. La pelirroja le quito el último de las manos y volvió a ponerlo en donde estaba antes de continuar hablando:

-Sucede-dijo- que noto una cierta hostilidad entre nosotras.

Fleur miro hacia uno de los costados mostrando su perfil de manera altiva. Hermione chasco la lengua y cruzo los brazos mirando a Ginny con incredulidad y molestia.

-¿Y vas a culparnos a nosotras de la hostilidad en el ambiente?

Ginny miro a Fleur entendiendo lo que Hermione quería decir. Un sentimiento de sorpresa y entendimiento cruzo su rostro antes de formar una mueca ofendida:

-¿Yo?-exclamó alzando las manos-Pero si yo no he hecho nada…

Fleur aprovecho el momento para imitar su bufido de molestia y Hermione contuvo una sonrisa.

-Eso no fue por ti-explicó Ginny entendiendo el meollo del problema- eso fue porque francamente, envolver tantos regalos es mucho trabajo y mamá bien pudo hacer que Harry, Ron-miro a Fleur que ya había girado el rostro- y Bill por ejemplo lo hicieran en lugar de nosotras que ya tuvimos suficiente con el trabajo de la cena.

Las dos chicas parecieron bajar las armas y Ginny aprovecho para continuar:

-No puedo creer que malentendieran algo tan tonto-siguió- Algo les sucede y creo que es mejor que lo digan.

Las dos chicas frente a ella se hicieron las desentendidas y Ginny cruzo los brazos a la vez que alzaba la ceja. Los segundos de silencio que siguieron provocaron que además, empezará a golpear el suelo con el pie, como contando el tiempo en el que tardaban en darle respuesta.

-Egsta bien-dijo Fleur haciendo a un lado su coraza de golpe justo cuando Hermione se disponía a decir algo- Lo siengto, peggo es que es difigcil ogvidar la hogstilidad que mostragste conmigo…

-Esa hostilidad acabo desde hace mucho-contestó Ginny- yo… -giro los ojos molesta por tener que decirlo en voz alta pero continuo- yo lamento haberme comportado como lo hice. Supongo que no quería aceptar que Bill realmente quisiera casarse pero eres una buena esposa para él Fleur-agrego mirándola y poniéndose un poco roja por la sonrisa satisfecha de Hermione-así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Mientras Gabrielle no se le cuelgue a Harry del cuello muy seguido, tú y yo no tendremos problemas de ningún tipo.

Fleur tardo en procesar la última frase pero al parecer decidió al final omitirla y solamente escuchar que no había problema. Hermione y Ginny creyeron por un momento que se soltaría a abrazar a la segunda llorando pero no lo hizo; aunque un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus brillantes ojos, se contento con acercarse a Ginny y tomarle ambas manos con cariño.

-Gragcias-dijo con la voz quebrada- creí que… He estagdo sensible togdo el mes y creí que… ¡Porg Merlín inclugso creí que Hergmione estaba evitando miragme!

Hermione se puso muy roja y la sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro desapareció. Ginny deseo acercarse pero Fleur aún la tenía tomada de las manos y no consideró pertinente en ese momento soltarla e irse.

-Yo sí estaba evitando mirarte-explicó Hermione apenada-lo siento pero es que él último reportaje de Corazón de Bruja…

Fleur puso cara de no entender nada y Ginny volvió a alzar la ceja de aquella manera peligrosa.

-Hermione no me digas que leíste esa basura-espeto Ginny enojada y Fleur miro a la castaña sin soltar a su cuñada.

-¿Coragzón de ….?-pregunto Fleur- ¿Qué tiegne que ver con esgto?

-"El amor secreto de Ron Weasley"-rezó Hermione cabizbaja- que habla sobre el amor que Ron siente por ti, amor que tiene que controlar porque eres la esposa de su hermano-la voz pareció quebrársele y Ginny de nuevo deseo acercarse- y el despecho descontrolado que siente y por el que ha tenido que conformarse conmigo en vez de una beldad viviente.

Fleur abrió sus ojos azules y en lugar del gesto altivo que podría esperarse de ella, un gesto de molestia se instalo en su rostro:

-Eso es estupigdo-exclamo- Ronalg nunca me ha miragdo como a ti.

-Pues yo jamás podré olvidar como te miraba en el baile de Navidad-explico Hermione de golpe y Ginny se dio cuenta de que no planeaba decir lo que estaba diciendo pero no podía contenerse- o en todo el tiempo que estuviste en Hogwarts durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Hermione levanto la mirada y sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco. Fleur pareció interpretar su silencio como la señal correcta de que debía continuar por lo que Ginny sintió como le soltaba finalmente las manos y vio que lo hacia para acercarse a la castaña.

-No ega la única a la que miragba en ese tiempo-dijo- y en el baile de Navigdad de entonces puegdo apostar a que no fui el centro de su atención.

Hermione proceso la información y Ginny sonrío por la veracidad de la información:

-Es cierto Hermione-continuo ella-puedo apostar a que Ron no miró más de dos veces a Fleur. Estuvo toda la noche pendiente de ti porque se moría de celos de Krum y ya le gustabas en aquel entonces. Los gemelos siempre se lo decían y el resto de la familia lo sabía ya también en ese momento.

Hermione sonrío complacida y Fleur asintió al mismo tiempo que Ginny trataba de controlarse para no reír al recordar esa situación.

-El chico sabe apregciar la belleza-continuo Fleur, girando su cabello platinado con un poco de vanidad y con un tinte de broma-pegro puegdo apostar a que no es la mía la que agdmira más.

Las tres se soltaron a reír y Hermione pareció más animada. Ginny finalmente se acercó para abrazar a su amiga:

-No tienes de que preocuparte-le susurro al oído- eres mi cuñada preferida y no dejaría que Ron te hiciera daño.

Hermione sonrió agradecida y Ginny le hizo un gesto de complicidad. El ambiente parecía haber mejorado totalmente cuando detrás de ellas, Fleur se soltó a llorar. Ginny se separo de Hermione rápidamente y alzo los brazos como si estuvieran culpándola de algo:

-¡Tú también eres de mis preferidas…

Fleur la ignoro y se abalanzo sobre Hermione para abrazarla y soltarse a llorar. Ginny y la castaña intercambiaron una mirada de confusión antes de que la francesa se explicara entre sollozos:

-Pegdonen es que estoy muy sensigble-dijo- sugcede que… creo que puego decirgselos pegro no lo comenten… sucegde que estoy embarazada

La cara de Ginny mostró lo que más parecía un shock que una sorpresa y Hermione abrazó más a Fleur al mismo tiempo que miraba con una sonrisa el rostro de su cuñada y mejor amiga:

-Feliz Navidad Ginny

Ginny no dijo nada porque no podía hablar. Con las piernas temblándole un poco, se acerco a ambas para unirse al abrazo.

* * *

_Apuesto a que en esa ocasión bien pudieron prescindir de los regalos, cada una recibió algo más importante que algo material y el primer nieto de los Weasley es suficiente regalo para el resto._

_¿Acaso no es parte de la magia Navidad acabar no sólo en un mismo lugar, no sólo abrazando sino realmente queriendo a una persona que jamás imaginaste que acabaría siendo parte de la familia? ¡OH! esa vida traviesa… que levante la mano a quien no le haya sucedido algo parecido._

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Gracias por leer. _


End file.
